


More Fun Than Parties

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Foot Jobs, Gift Fic, Incest, Party, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Sisters, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astoria was in the middle of eating dinner at one of her family's interminable parties, not thinking of anything except her food, when she felt her sister's foot against hers. Written for Kat Ducat</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Fun Than Parties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auania (lesbianmorrigan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmorrigan/gifts).



> Written for Kat Ducat for my two-year tumblrversary drabble giveaway. She requested Daphne/Astoria and something unusual.
> 
> Um. Footjobs are unusual, right? (For me, they are, at least, as I've never written one before).

Astoria was in the middle of eating dinner at one of her family's interminable parties, not thinking of anything except her food, when she felt her sister's foot against hers.

She glanced up, slightly irritated, but Daphne didn't look at her, and her foot didn't go away. It was stroking it quite deliberately against the inside of Astoria's ankle. The whisper of silk stocking against silk stocking felt not altogether unpleasant.

And then Daphne's foot began to move higher

Astoria uncrossed her legs, feeling her sister's foot stroking the inside of her calf. She glanced across the table, but Daphne's head was down and she seemed interested only in her food. Her foot moved higher up Astoria's leg, until it was in between her knees, then up higher, under her skirt, until the ball of her foot was pressed directly against Astoria's clit.

She dropped her fork with a clatter and all eyes at the table turned to her. She could feel herself going red, embarrassed to have interrupted the meal and even more embarrassed by the way that Daphne, face impassive, was looking at her while her foot worked between her thighs.

And by the way she was getting wet.

_Very_  wet.

"I'm sorry," she stammered, and people turned back to their meals. Daphne had worked her toes underneath Astoria's knickers and she bit down on her lip to keep from making a noise.

It felt  _too_  good.

She couldn't stand it.

Astoria stood up abruptly, pulling her skirt back down into place, and she hurried from the dining room, her face bright red and her heart beating quickly. She would just step into the lavatory and finish herself off–

"Going somewhere?"

Astoria spun around and saw Daphne following her, a satisfied little smirk on her face. She was only wearing one shoe, and the toe of her other stocking was damp.

"I- I was just–" Astoria stammered, but Daphne silenced her by putting a finger to her lips.

"Come on," she purred. "Let's find a bedroom. It'll be more fun than sitting and listening to other people talk all night."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
